


This Little Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kidfic, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets her on a case. This girl will do anything for the people she deems fit to love, but will turn on you the second you turn on her. She's too smart for her own good and was never really liked by all the ordinary people. She was perfect, no wonder Sherlock liked her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know Thyself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011287) by [sevenimpossiblethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenimpossiblethings/pseuds/sevenimpossiblethings). 



[Sherlock’s POV]

  


He had been on a case when he first saw her. A teenaged  homeless girl on the side of Speedy’s, dark chocolate eyes bright and telling the world that she hadn’t given up yet. She hadn’t been there before and she wasn’t planning on staying for long, that much was clear. Sherlock didn’t know her, it being someone outside his homeless network. He left, needing to catch what John, his husband for a year now, dubbed ‘the basket case’, after the baskets they left their victims in. 

  


All of the baskets were from the same place, a small, almost imperceivable star on the lids telling so. Sherlock had already questioned the shop owners and deducted the who the killers and was meeting John there. His precious husband had been taken hostage (again, why couldn’t anybody be original), and he needed to figure out where the madmen was taking his beloved. 

  


In his frantic search, he did not realize the small girl from earlier had met up with him again. He began to ask what she wanted and explain that it was not the time for questions and things when she spoke up.

  


“No time, I saw him pushed through here earlier.” Though he had no reason to trust this girl, Sherlock followed her. Even if she was purposefully leading into an ambush for money, it would lead him to the murderers and she would go to jail along with them. She lead him to an open chamber and told him the directions to go to John.

  


He wants to question her, he really does, but John is his priority now. He follows her directions and soon comes to at the end of a long corridor. He hears familiar voices filter through the heavy wooden door, then the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a pained groan. The men are yelling, asking about Sherlock and then the voice of John; precious, irreplaceable John, yelling back. Yelling for them to shove off. The man in question slides silently in through the door, years of practice doing him well, makes eye contact with John to give him their signal and knocks out one of the attackers. The other makes a move to go for Sherlock, but the sound of a gun being cocked is sent throughout the room.

  


“One more move and you’re dead.” A young, feminine voice sounded from behind the criminal. 

  


Sherlock made eye contact with the girl, now, and made his way to handcuff both criminals. They both rushed over to John the moment the others in the room were occupied. Sherlock tossed his mobile to the girl with instructions to call Lestrade whilst he untied his husband. 

  
What looked like the entire NSY came and Lestrade questioned Sherlock about how he knew it’d be there. All he said was it was a tip from his homeless network and he had went with it. John was deemed to have a concussion but was sent home with instructions to be woken up every few hours after bed. Sherlock didn’t see that girl outside of Speedy’s that night, but he was determined to track her down and give his thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Short beginning, I know. But I hate writing them, I'm much better at the middle. Please tell me what you think about this. It does and will most likely continue to closely follow 'Know Thyself' by sevenimpossiblethings. I highly recommend reading that, too. Though mine won't be anywhere close as good as that one is.


End file.
